Alice Hawkins
This is a work in progress Personality and Traits Being half-veela, Alice has a short fuse. The calming draughts Hogwarts requires helps to take the edge off, but the fury of a veela cannot be fully tamed. Veela are notoriously playful and carefree, and love to sing and dance. However in spite of this, Alice is highly logical and reason oriented, traits she obviously received from her father. Physical Appearance If you want to know how Alice normally looks, you can ask any male student currently enrolled at Hogwarts and they will probably write a sonnet for you. There are two sides to Alice's appearance however. A fully enraged veela is a sight to behold. In their transformed state, veela are able to hurl fireballs from their talons. Skills * Transfiguration - Alice often transfigures her hair into new styles. * Academics - Alice spends a lot of time researching, even when no homework is assigned * Spells - Alice aspired to become a cursebreaker, and so she is versed in curses and counter-curses. * Singing - Veela have naturally beautiful voices, though Alice is hesitant to share hers due to the way others react. * Music - When at home, Alice's mother has been teaching her and her sister to play the hurdy gurdy * Dancing - Most all veela love to dance, rumor being that they will dance human men to death for their amusement and enjoyment. * Metal Charming and Cauldron Repair - Alice learned she has a knack for metalsmithing and metal charming, and completed constructing her first snitch just after she graduated Hogwarts. Family Father: Trundhill Hawkins, pure blood and Ravenclaw Alumnus, obliviator for the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He has been employed by the Ministry for nearly 20 years and is fairly high ranking. He is the breadwinner of the family and brings home a sizable income. Alice's father, grandfather, great grandfather, and great great grandfather were all Ravenclaws. Mother: Thaleia Hawkins, full veela, aurologist. She keeps a small practice in the town of Tinworth where she examines individual persons' auras. She mostly takes wizard patients, however muggles occasionally visit her practice out of "novelty". Adopted Sister: Amy Hawkins, 6 years younger. known genealogy Before Hogwarts Alice and her sister were both born in St Mungo's, to loving parents. Growing up in a magical family, she was introduced to magic very early on and it became second nature to her. Where muggle toddlers would smash their birthday cakes, Alice's tended to... explode with her uncontrolled magical outbursts. The house was in a constant state of repair between Alice and her sister. If it wasn't magical messes any time one of them became emotional, it was plain old mundane horseplay that would send objects flying across the room. Alice's mother couldn't push her on the train fast enough. Speech Despite growing up in the west country, Alice and her immediate family speak with a Londoner accent. Trundhill and Thaleia Hawkins moved from London to Tinworth before Alice was born, and for the most part the family keeps to themselves in their walled-off and warded home. Wand Lore Hazel wood produces sensitive wands and oft reflects its user's emotional state. However combined with a unicorn tail core, which produces the most consistent magic, this could reflect a balancing act between the two components, and perhaps reflects the internal balancing act that rules this half-veela witch's life. Alice's wand is rather long - 14", and is curved in a wave pattern, perhaps also reflecting her inner turmoil. In the summer of 2025 her original wand was broken when she was play-tackled in Diagon Alley. Despite having survived numerous actual battles during her time at Hogwarts, Alice was surprised it had broken so easily. The next day she was chosen by a new wand - Larch, 12 1/4" with a Phoenix feather core. It is rather straight, in contrast to her previous wand and it is said that the owner of a larch wand may never realise the full extent of their considerable talents until paired with it. This seemed to be the case, as during her 7th year she discovered her talent for metal charming and craft work while repairing a cauldron for Professor Ramotswe's Homemaking Magic class. Alice's Larch Wand Years 1-5 Alice did well in school, though it seemed never well enough to her father's liking. The most she ever received was a nod after her father looked over her report card. Her stress started to accumulate as the years went on and more and more was expected of her as N.E.W.T.'s approached. She was giving it everything she had, even enjoyed learning and had a real thirst for knowledge, what more did he want? It just seemed to her it was never good enough. Alice's teenage years were turbulent to say the least. She and her sister would play in the woods behind their mother's aurology practice with a few of their muggle friends, one of which was deaf. They relished any time they could get out of the house and away from their parents. Occasionally the muggles would tease her and her sister because of their mother's "fake" profession, apparently selling snake oil from a muggle's perspective. It took every ounce of will she had to not erupt on them; she even slipped a couple times but thanks to their father's skill in obliviating the mess was easily contained. The Accident In her fourth year, Alice suffered an accident while playing quidditch at home. The fractures were severe that the hospital staff opted to vanish the bones completely so that they could be regrown properly. Since then, Alice has had a fear of flying, though she is currently working to get back on her broom. "I was playing quidditch with a few other people back home, we have a stadium about the size of the one here at Hogwarts tucked away where muggles won't find it. Anyway I got hit by a bludger and it dislocated my arm, knocked me off my broom, only nobody was around to stop the fall. I hit the ground pretty hard, broke a couple bones, wound up spending the night being fed Skele-gro. Luckily there was no permanent damage but I won't forget it." --Alice to Sol May Valor, describing her incident Year 6 Alice's 6th year was spent mostly with her head in the books, as she had taken as many courses as her schedule would allow. However she still managed to find time for fun as she and Eden Petrovski conspired to limbo-mist bomb the Hearty Party. During the second semester, amidst the attacks by Elanor Lovelace, she pulled down and destroyed many of the anti-werewolf posters that cropped up. Year 7 Over the summer after her 6th year, Alice became close with Minnie Fae Ivy and the two began dating. However, most of her 7th year was dominated by preparation for the NEWTs and their relationship strained as she tried to balance her school work and personal life. Ultimately, the two separated and Minnie left Hogwarts to pursue her own future. The majority of the year was uneventful, however at the End of the Year Feast, the festivities were interrupted by a dragon attack. Alice stood with the professors to defend the school and protect her classmates, shielding against the dragon and putting out fires. Post Graduation Upon her arrival home, she simply collapsed in her own bed with exhaustion. Between the exams, the dragon, and Headmaster Fox's death, she needed to sleep for a week. She spent the beginning of the summer of 2026 on the beach in Brighton, however she hadn't forgotten the the deal she'd made with her family. Her parents, grandparents, and aunt had all pooled together for a loan which she would use to start her own business as a metal charmer. She opened her own storefront, and quickly began taking customers. "The Talk" When Alice turned 16, her mother gave her "The Talk". Her mother sat next to her on her bed, holding a fat old book on her lap. "I have such beautiful daughters, but I worry about them..." Alice cut her off before she could get too far. "Mum, if this is about what I think it's about, well I already know. Kids at school talk, you know..." Her mother shook her head and pulled the book open to a page that was earmarked. "No it's not that, look here." She pointed to a photo on the page of a stunningly attractive woman standing next to a man who was just attractive in his own right. "Yeah that's gran and gramps, so what?" Alice asked. "So," Her mother replied, "That photo was taken 50 years ago..." Alice's jaw dropped, "But??" She looked closer. She noticed that indeed the photo was aged, however her grandmother looked exactly the same as alice knew her now. "Your grandmother is a veela. She married your grandfather and had me, and I lived my life as a half veela, but living the frivolous life that I did, I became full veela when I passed on." Alice's eyes went wide and she started to open her mouth to say something at this news about her mother. "This chat isn't about me though, it's about you. You are half veela. Do you know what that means?" Her mother asked. "I... well, we've read about them in class." Alice replied. Her mind started to work back through everything that's happened to her so far. The explosions, temper outbursts, not to mention everyone doting on her as a child. "I suppose this explains a lot. I've never seen you suddenly, well, go bird though?" Alice's mother smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Having it happen uncontrollably happens less often than you'd think. It's a defensive reflex, but not just to physical danger, imagine any time anyone's got you riled up, maybe accusing you of something?" "But," Alice interjected, "that's happened plenty of times at school, why haven't I gone berserk yet?" "Well, Hogwarts requires all veela, or partial veela to take a potion to prevent that from happening." Her mother explained with a dour face. "I understand where they're coming from but I never did like the idea of being forced to dose my children. Regardless, your father and I discussed it and we decided it was much more important to provide you with a formal education." Alice furrowed her brow and nodded slowly. "Health issues" indeed. She had been taking the draught as long as she could remember and never once bothered to ask why. She felt a bit betrayed. "Why did you wait all this time to tell me?" Her mother sighed heavily. "I didn't want you to concern yourself with it. Each veela family handles it differently. And until you're of age it's not really an issue. Boys will be boys, maybe they chase you around the courtyard, flirt with you, but it's all harmless, we may be veela but I know I still found boys to be "icky" until I was maybe 13 or 14. But you're nearly a full woman now, you'll start having more serious relationships, and those relationships will be colored by the fact that just about any straight male with a pulse will be pining after you." Alice started to look away but her mother tilted her chin. "Some girls will be too, Alice. I just want you to know, that any time you need help sorting something out, you can come to me or send me an owl. I've been through this, my mother has been through this, and so on. We're family and we help each other." Alice balled her fists, bunching up her skirt. "All my friendships, they're all lies? How do I know who really cares? What about dad? Is he under your spell or something?" Her eyes were welling up as she was confronted with the sudden realization that everyone's opinion of her could be fake. Her mother took her hand, "Your father loves me, and I love your father. When you've been sought after by as many men, and women, as I have, you learn what real love looks like. It takes a while to find your way, but you'll get there, just as I did. And in the meantime, variety is the spice of life..." The older veela smiled, then kissed Alice on the temple. "Don't worry about your friends, Alice, I think you'd know by now if they were...after something." She let go of Alice's hand, handed her the thick book and stood up. Alice took the book and looked up at her mother. "This is overwhelming..." "I know, sweetie." Her mother's tone turned somewhat serious. "And I know what you might be thinking. But you are *not* a freak, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You've been given an incredible gift, but one that does come with its own complications. So I just want you to know that your family is here for you." Alice nodded and started flipping through the book and found that it contained old photos of her grandparents, their parents, old diary entries from various relatives. It seemed to be a veritable tome of love, lust, and passion that she imagined Shakespeare would have cut off his ear to get his hands on. She had a lot to digest... Category:Students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Adult